Left behind
by Bellaangel383
Summary: Bella's sister Anna comes to live with them a little before the wedding. Things go down hill. Bella becomes almost forgotten. So she leaves but not to long before that her and edward took the next step and she is pregnant. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 1- My life now**

I never would have thought this would happen to me. Edward the love of my life, my soul mate has forgotten about me. Hell! Even my best friend Alice has forgotten about me. All of this has happened thanks to my twin sister Anna. She is prettier than me. She has shiny brown hair and my mother's bright blue eyes and she is graceful and confident. I have practically lost Edward to her. She loves to shop so her and Alice get along great. Heck Rosalie and her get along great too and that is saying something. She is a good liar so she can fool people into thinking she is nice. So Carlisle and Esme think that she is a nice person but really when it is just us she is just plain rude to us. Also her blood is less appetizing so it is easier for all of them.

She has been here for a total of two and a half month now and has made my life a living hell the whole time. And, I am supposed to be getting ready to get married to Edward we are engaged for the last four months. I am surprised that her hasn't canceled the wedding yet. Before she even got here we took the next step in our relationship and made love for the first time. I haven't been feeling well lately. My dad didn't even notice because all he really does is talk to Anna. So even he hasn't noticed I haven't been feeling well lately. I took four tests and found out that I'm pregnant. I don't know how it happened and if it was possible Rosalie would have found a way to do it a long time ago.

I don't want my baby t be neglected and ignored so I am leaving.

Everyone was at the Cullen's for a party or something and they forgot to invite me or they just didn't want to either way it is easier to leave when they are not here. I went upstairs and grabbed my duffel bag and brought it down stairs. Then I went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Edward before I left.

The note:

_Dear my dearest Edward,_

_You have no idea how much this pains me to do this but I feel that no one wants me here and no one is really paying any attention to me even existing anymore. So I just did everyone a favor and left before I know that someone would ask. Do not look for me because you will not find me. I am not even sure where I am going yet._

_Just so you know when we took the next step in our relationship though I don't know how it happened because you said you couldn't have children I found out I am pregnant. I am also leaving because I can't have to baby get neglected and forgotten like I have. Take care Edward and be happy._

_Love,_

_Your Bella_

Then I wrote one for my dad.

_Dear dad,_

_I can't be here because I feel like no one really cares about me and if you haven't already heard from Edward I am pregnant and I won't have my baby ignored like I am. Anyways I love you daddy even if you ignored me. Have a nice long happy life._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I place both of the notes on the table and grabbed my duffel bag and ran out to my car. I slid into the driver's seat and tossed my bag into the passenger seat. Then I drove to the airport. When I got there I went to luggage and checked in my bag. Next I went to pay for the ticket that I had purchased already online. Behind the counter was a woman in her late thirties and was smiling and looked really friendly.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" She asked

"Hi I would like to pay for a ticket I requested online please. " I asked in a hurry because I didn't know what to expect. Whether or not they were going to stop me and I really didn't want to find out.

"Alright. Name?"

"Isabella Swan." She clicked a few buttons and then she printed out the ticket and handed it, "Have a good day, and enjoy your trip to Volterra." After I thanked her I headed towards my gate and I got there just on time for it to be called. When I got onto the plane and just thought about what my life is gonna be like now.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I know that I haven't posted a new chapter in a very VERY long time but I just want to let you know that I will be updating ALL of my stories within the next week. I promise.

-Bellaangel383


End file.
